Rising Dawn
by Sapphire One
Summary: Dawn was left at an foster home in Carson City as a baby. When she's growing up, she used to wish on shooting stars for her parents to come for her, but gave up on them when she was 16. Five years later, she goes on a walk at 5:30 in the morning on her birthday and sees a shooting star and makes a wish for the 1st time since she was 16, but gets way more than she thought possible!
1. Protologe: The beggining

_Rising Dawn  
Rated: T  
Warnings: None for this chapter_  
 _Disclaimer:_ _I do_ _ **NOT**_ _own any characters, with the exceptions of my own OC's.  
A/n: Just a heads up, this is a fan fiction, I will be changing POV's a lot in future chapters. I also do not follow the story line of any of the transformers movie, cartoons, comics, etc. You can imagine this story in any verse you choose. (Prime-verse, Bay-verse, RiD-verse, etc.) I will not specify the universe, because there will be a lot of characters from many different universes. There are a couple of rare ships in the fic, but there are a lot of ships in general. There also may be cussing in future chapters, cybertronian and English. If you do not like, please don't read. If you choose to not acknowledge this warning, I don't want to hear you complaining about how those two don't go together, or how I burned your ears and eyes off with all the insane cussing (in future chapters) or how this story contains too many OC's and yatta yatta yatta. If you have any helpful criticism, don't hesitate._

 _And here we go...Enjoy Chapter One._

I saw her face. Her smile was soft and sweet. Her eyes a deep blue.

She was crying. I knew in an instant that I was looking at mommy.

I blinked slowly as I took in my surroundings of this strange new world. I heard a voice in the background.

"Congratulations. It's a healthy little femme. But you know what has to happen. We can't let them find her." The voice said. "She is far too valuable."

"We know. Please. Just, give us a moment." Another voice said. It was deep, and reassuring. I was suddenly handed over to someone else. All I saw was his stunning blue eyes. Just like mommy's, only the were a deeper shade. I reached my hand up to touch his face. I smiled. I think daddy is holding me.

His eyes suddenly fill with tears. He nuzzles me with his forehead and whispers in my ear.

"I don't know if you realize who I am. But I am your father, little one." I smile and giggle. I knew it was daddy holding me! He smiles back at me. The tears in his eyes are starting to fall.

"I-I want you know...that, even if it may not seem like it, I will always be there. I'll watch over you. I-I wish we could raise you. I really do. But you are far valuable to the Decepticons." He pauses as I wonder what a "decepticon" is.

"I am truly sorry, that you will not know us. But we will be watching." Daddy says, moving a little bit.

"We will always be there." Mommy says. She is crying too. I can see the tears streaking her face.

I start getting sleepy. I try to stay awake. I want to stay awake.

"No matter what happens...you will always be our daughter, and we will always love you. We will come for you...Dawn." Daddy says, rocking me slightly.

I yawn, and my eyes drop shut. I drift off to sleep.

A/N **: This is just an idea that popped into my head and it has been rattling around in there for a while, so I thought I might as well write it down. I want a few views before I post the next chapter though. Please tell me if you like it!  
Kiss, kiss!**  
3 ~Saffy


	2. Wish

_"No matter what happens...you will always be our daughter, and we will always love you. We will come for you...Dawn."_

I sit up in bed. I rub my eyes and look at the alarm clock by my bed. It's five thirty in the morning. I recall the strange dream I had. It felt so real. But I know that it wasn't. My parents never came for me. I spent years, wishing that they would. Hoping. I wished on every falling star. Wished on every birthday candle, and anything that I could. I was clinging to every last bit of hope, that one day, I would be able to leave the orphanage with my parents. My biological parents.

One of the few memories of my parents is that they both had stunning blue eyes, and my father had a deep voice. But that's about it.

I sigh, getting out of bed to fix some breakfast. I live alone in a small apartment in Carson City, Nevada. Everyone always was scared of me. To put things simple, if you pissed me off enough, I would dig something up. Weather it was a secret stash of sweets that you swiped from the candy store, or a particularly juicy page in your diary, all depended on how much you pissed me off.

I'm only around five feet tall. I'm thin. My skin is evenly tanned. My hair is dark and wavy, ending just below my shoulders. I am wearing a pair of pink sweats and a blue T-shirt.

It's a Saturday, my day off. I work at a small cafe called "The Midtown Cafe," as a waitress. I usually get good tips. But, let's face it. It kinda boring. I'm not complaining, I just want something more. I want to accomplish something. I want to be able to pull out a picture in the future, and show my grandchildren, and children, and say, "You see that, I did that. Life screwed me over, and I laughed, and turned around and did that. Life gave me lemons, and I made orange juice. And you can do something even greater."

I want to do something worth my life.

I pull out the dozen mini cupcakes I had bought the previous day. I look sarcastically at them. My birthday.

Yay.

I stick the two candles in two of them, and call it good. I look at the number.

20.

Today, I am twenty years old.

Twenty years, I've been alive. Twenty years, I've wished for my parents to come for me. Twenty years I've wanted something more. I'm done wishing on my parents. They left me on a doorstep. I'm fine with that. They promised to come for me, and didn't. I'm fine that. They leave a note, saying how much they love me, and how sorry they are. That is what gets me. If they really loved me, why won't they say why the left me. If they're really sorry, then why not come tell me. I still get cards. They all end the same.

'Just remember, no matter what happens, you will always be our daughter, and we will always love you. We will come for you, Dawn.'

I've gotten nineteen of them. Every year, I get one.

I've left it alone, and kept all the cards, because it gave me hope that they really were coming. Usually there's some sort of present that comes with it. Sometimes, it's money, sometimes, it's a stuffed animal, and other times, it's something else.

I continue to stare at the candles. I shake my head. I strike a match, and light them. I let them burn for a few seconds.

I close my eyes.

"I wish," I think for a moment, reflecting on what I want. Suddenly I know. " I wish for...an adventure." I whisper to the candles, and blow them out.

I pick the candles out, and eat a cupcake. I stash the rest of them away in the fridge. I'll eat them later.

I trash the wrapper on my way out of the kitchen, and put my shoes on. I take the stairs outside. I start to walk my usual course.

When I say, "I want to accomplish something," I really don't know what. But then again, my life is pretty boring. I mean, come on. I'm a orphan waitress living alone in an apartment on the outskirts of Carson City, Nevada. I know I live in an actual city, but I've got very little money. Let's face the fact, that I don't just want to "accomplish something," I want to have fun. I guess I want an adventure. I've always wanted to go somewhere else. Like New York, or Paris, or Greece.

I suddenly find myself in the middle of a deserted highway. I look up to the still darkened sky. I see a streak fly across it.

I mentally roll my eyes at the universe. You know what universe? Fine. You want to give me a shooting star, fine. I'll give them one last wish.

I wish out loud, "I wish I could see my parents..."

Suddenly, a horn blares in my ears. I feel pain as I go airborne. I feel my face connect with the hard asphalt.

Everything hurts. My ears are ringing, and I can taste blood. I think I broke a few ribs. My arm hurts like hell, and I feel light headed.

I force my eyes open to get a good look at what hit me.

I see the end of yellow custom Camaro, and beside it, two Lamborghini's. One red and one yellow. I see my blood all over the Camaro's hood. Before I see anyone get out of the vehicles, I see black, and slip into unconsciousness.

 **A/N: Wow, I got this out a lot faster than I thought! If you see any spelling errors, than please let me know. Keep reading if you want more chapters! And don't forget to like, comment, and follow!**

 **Kiss, Kiss!**

~Saffy


	3. Oh Primus, I ran over a human!

_**Warning! There is a lot of cussing! Oh! And Bumblebee can talk!**_

 _"Comm. link"_

 _'thoughts'_

 _dilouge_

 _"Speech"_

 _(Bumblebee's POV)_

 _I raced down the road, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on my tail. We had snuck out of base late last night. We often did to go racing. Even if Ratchet would personally hand us our afts on a silver platter with a side of candied lugnuts if we got scuffed up, and I grinned opening a comm. link._

 _"Even after half a millennium, I'm still faster than you two!" I laughed._

 _"Oh quit laughin' Bee, we were in the brig for like a year! We're out of practice!" Sunstreaker whined back._

 _I roll my optics mentally. We turn onto a highway that will take us back to base_

 _"Sunny, you were in there for three days. Not a year." I sigh over the line. He always was over dramatic. About everything. His finish. His punishments. His paint job. His finish..._

 _"Well, it felt like a year! We didn't even do anything bad!" Sideswipe whined._

 _"I'm pretty sure, that Jazz will take rearranging his CD collection and deleting his entire contents of his MP3 and painting his boom box pink, then hiding it, bad. How did he even get you two in the brig?" I ask. I almost expect some smartaft answer back._

 _"He said something about breaking an entry into a superior officer's quarters and vandalism."_

 _We were silent for a moment._

 _Before I called out, "race you to the next mile marker! Three, two, one, go!" I sped forward leaving Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the dust._

 _They screamed in protest, but all the same sped after me._

 _"No fair Bee!" Sideswipe whined over the still open comm. link._

 _"Yeah, you started early!" Sunny added to his brother's complaint._

 _I swiveled around on my rear wheels, flipping around to face the two Lamborghini s that were struggling to catch up._

 _"Come and get me!" I taunted at them fishtailing slightly._

 _"BEE! TURN AROUND! WATCH OUT!" They screamed._

 _I turned around, but I saw her too late. I blared my horn and slammed my brakes down._

 _I felt something hit me, as a screeched to a stop. I vaguely felt something wet splatter across my hood._

 _Somehow, I knew that that 'something wet' was blood._

 _I heard the twins stop just behind me, but I didn't look back at them. All I could see was her limp body in the middle of the road._

 _'Oh Primus. Please move, please be okay, please, please move.' Was all I could think._

 _I saw her lift her head slightly. She looked at me for a few seconds, but then slumped down to the asphalt, unconsciousness._

 _I immediately transformed and gently pick her up._

 _"Oh Primus, Oh Primus. Oh fuck, oh shit. I hit a human, I hit a fucking human! Oh shit! Dammit, please wake up!"_

 _"Bee! We don't want her to wake up, our cover's gonna be blown!" Sideswipe said, walking up to me._

 _"I don't fucking care! I hit a fragging human! I need to know if she's gonna be alright! Oh shit, I might have killed her! Shit, fucking hell, oh shit, oh fuck, oh slagging, fragging, pit, frag it all the way to fragging Vector Sigma! I'm slagged, I've gone and fragging killed her!" I yelled, panicking. I could feel my sparkbeat in my throat. One thought blazed across my processor, The Hatchet._

 _"I've got to get her to Ratchet!" I cried, transforming, and leaving the twins behind, hitting my top speed within record time. But not before I made sure she would land softly in my backseat._

 _I got to base even faster than before. I didn't bother transforming to run to the medbay once I got inside base._

 _I screamed at people to move out of my way. I transformed once I got to the medbay._

 _"Ratchet! Please! Help!" I screamed._

 _"What the hell do yo-" He stopped as soon as he saw the human in my hands._

 _"What happened?" He questioned taking her into his own hands._

 _"I swear! It was an accident! Me and the twin were out racing fucking around and we were heading back, and since we were on an abandon highway that almost no one ever uses anymore, we figured we were ok, so we were racing and stuff, and I decided to stunt just a little bit and show off, so I was driving backwards and didn't see the human and I turned around 'cause the twins were screaming and yelling at me to watch out, so I turned around and I didn't have time to stop before I hit her, and she was in the middle of the fucking road, and I hit her Ratchet! I fucking hit her! Her blood's all over my hood and I ran over a human! Not a fragging deer, but a human!"_

 _I saw him look her over, before he spoke._

 _"Get out."_

 _"Will she be alright!?"_

 _"Get. Out. Bumblebee." He said again._

 _"Ratch-"_

 _"I said get out, or I will shove this wrench so far up you aft, that if you sneeze, it will come out of your nose, and your inside will shoot back out of your aft and your optics will pop out of you head. "_

 _I shut up. By his tone, I could tell that he wasn't kidding. I turned on my heel, and walked into the waiting bay. I just hoped that I wasn't too late. If she died, I would never stunt drive again._

 _(Ratchet's POV)_

 _As soon as Bumblebee left my medbay into the the waiting bay, I set to work. I knew she would be alright. If she were actually human, than she would already be dead. I dryly chuckled as I realized today's date. I would have seen her later today anyways. Poor Bumblebee, though. He looked absolutely traumatized. Maybe he'll feel better when he hears that she wasn't human at all. But another issue came to mind._

 _How is she going to react to the truth? Or more importantly, what am I going to tell her mother and father?_

 _ **A/N: I know, I'm bad with another cliffy. But It's already like 1000+ words. Next chapter, we'll pick up right were we left off, and I want guesses on who the parents are! And remember, the more likes and reads and comments I get, the more I'm gonna wanna write more of this! Don't forget to like, comment, and follow!**_

 _ **Kiss, Kiss!**_

 _~Saffy_

 _'_


	4. Alien

_(Ratchet POV)_

 _I set to work restoring her original body. I rush to the stasis room. It's almost like a morgue only for people in stasis and not deceased. As I unlock I remember my daughter saying something about the younglings in her classes rumoring it to be haunted._

 _The door slides open. There is only one occupied stasis tube. I go to the very back of the room._

 _The stasis tube asks me for a code. I give it and it opens. I freeze in my steps._

 _I know the body would continue to grow normally, but this was the first time I had actually seen her in twenty years. Any mech that had half an optic could easily see that she's beautiful._

 _He face is slightly rounded and still looks child like. Her optic covers are accented, making them look slightly longer. Her paint job is a lilac purple that compliments her royal blue accents._

 _Her helm has three points that curve with her head. On her audios, there are two antennae that are angled, giving her an aerodynamic look._

 _Her waist curves gently into her hips, and she looks a little more mature than other younglings her age. Her arms are slightly scrawny compared to her legs, and are slightly short for her chassis. She is fairly short in general. At least a few feet shorter than my daughter._

 _I shake me head. I need to focus. I gently undo all the wires monitoring her vitals and feeding energon into her systems. I swiftly carry her to the medbay to undo the procedure I had given her twenty years ago._

 _1 hour later..._

 _(Dawn's POV)_

 _I felt myself slowly waking up. I heard two men in the background._

 _"Bumblebee. I will let you know when the human is conscience. Just wait in the waiting bay, or go to the rec room." One said._

 _"But can't I just wait here? Until she wakes up?" Another voice said. I assumed this voice was someone named "Bumblebee." A very strange name for a man. A nickname maybe?_

 _"No," the first voice said. "Don't you think she'd be overwhelmed if she wakes up to find a giant alien robot from the planet Cybertron sitting next to her after she just got run over by a speeding Camaro at six o'clock in the morning?"_

 _A pregnant pause followed as my mind raced. Giant alien robot? Cybertron? Was I abducted?_

 _"You're right, Ratchet. You're the medic." He paused. Ratchet? That was an even stranger name. But, then again. They were from a completely different planet. Different planet. Different culture._

 _"I promise, I will let you know when she is awake." 'Ratchet' said._

 _"Thank you. I'll be in the waiting bay. I can wait." I heard a door open, as 'Bumblebee' walked away._

 _Aliens? So we weren't alone in the universe? I wonder what they look like. They must look robotic considering that this "Ratchet" had warned "Bumblebee away by saying I would be overwhelmed by "giant alien robots" sitting next to me._

 _My curiosity overtook me. I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me, was, indeed, a giant alien robot. He was mostly white with reddish orange markings that made him look similar to an ambulance. But he wasn't exactly "giant." Maybe he was exaggerating? He started to turn towards me. I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't want him to know I was awake. Not yet. I want more information on them._

 _"All I need to do is download this drive on Cybertron directly into your CPU. Then I'll be finished." I heard him mutter._

 _What? Download into my CPU? I don't have a CPU._

 _Suddenly I heard a drill start next to my ear. My eyes snapped open. I looked to my left and there was a very large steel drill twisting and pointed at my head. I screamed, jumping up. I looked at the alien that was operating the drill. He looked surprised._

 _I looked at the table to the right of the bed I had just jumped off of. It was covered in tools. Mostly sharp tools. I got scared._

 _On the table was scalpels, drill bits, wrenches, and other tools I didn't know of._

 _"Dawn, listen to me." The alien in front of me was speaking to me. He knew my name! He was approaching me. I got really scared. I felt odd feelings in my chest around my heart. I was terrified. I backed up against the door._

 _"Dawn," he said again. Oh, god. He knew my name. He knew I got run over. And he was going to chop me up._

 _I found a button. I hit it and it opened the door I was leaning against._

 _I sprinted out of there like my life depended on it. My life did depend on it._

 _I am on an alien ship, most likely swarming with alien robots from the planet "Cybertron", with no knowledge of how to get off, or where I am, or if I'm even on Earth anymore. Their medic named Ratchet, somehow knows who I am, and is after me and wants to drill into my brain. I just escaped from the "medbay as he called it, and now, have no idea what's going to happen next. But I do know the one word that keeps repeating in my mind._

 _Run._

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry with the cliffy, but that's all for now! I'm hoping to update at least once a week for now. Twice on occasion if you keep the reads coming! I'll update sometime next week! Don't forget to like, comment, and follow!**_

 _ **Kiss, Kiss!**_

 _~Saffy_


	5. Hide and Survive

_**A/N: I know most of you guys on fanfiction wasn't expecting four more chapters all at once. Surprise! I have an account at , my username is the same, incase anyone was wondering. But anyways, while uploading this, I got distracted, and only uploaded the first chapter. I'm glad a few people seem to like it. It is, by far, my most successful story. (I was on fimfiction, previously known as "Zhane0220". I changed it to Sapphire One.) Anyways, back on track. Got distracted, and only uploaded the protologue. I hope you enjoyed the update and I will be back soon with the sixth chapter!**_

(Dawn's POV)

I pump my legs faster and harder. I don't dare to look back. I spot a hallway to the right of me. I a sharp turn into it. I hear a crash behind me. From the sound of it, when Ratchet had tried to follow me, he didn't turn soon enough and ran into the wall. I continue down the hallway. Suddenly, someone cuts me off.

He is tall, and intimedating. He's painted red and has a scar running down his face. His armor is thick and bulky.

I skid to a stop in front of him. I have to crane my neck to look him in the face. Before I have time to react, he picks me up, and holds me up to his face.

"Now, where do you think you're goin'?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

I don't answer. Instead, I kick him in the stomach, and I don't stop until he drops me. I continue running taking random turns.

Left, left, right, left, right, right, center, left, right.

As I am running, I feel my feet leave the ground. I yelp in surprise and violently kick and scream to be put down. I twist my head around to see my captor.

"No can do, lil' lady. We're gonna take you back to Ratchet." This one look different. I can't see his eyes. He wears something over them that can only be described as a visor. It looks like he needs it. I could be used to find and follow me.

I deliver a swift, hard punch to the middle of it.

I see my hand as it hits him. My eyes widen. My hand is made of metal. I look down at the rest of me, which is also made of the same metal. I have armor like the rest of them. My armor is a shade of lilac with white and royal blue markings. I don't have enough time to fully see myself.

He yells out and drops me in surprise, and the glass shatters and falls to the ground. I catch a glance at his eyes. They are different colors, one is green, and one is red. Unlike the one next to him. Before I can run away, the other one that is with the one with the visor picks me up. I squirm, but he has a tight grip on me.

I notice something different about this one as well. Attached to his back are two wing-like structures that look similar to car doors. They look sensitive.

I kick him hard. He takes a direct hit to his wing. He gasps in pain but he doesn't drop me. I give him many more kicks to the bottoms of his wings until he drops me too. I run away.

On my way down another hallway, I push past a very tall alien with a cube of blue liquid in one hand and something that looks like an Ipad in that other. He gives me a confused look. I cant help but think that I've seen him before.

I've been running for what seems like forever. I take a second to listen and hear if there are any other footsteps other than my own.

I hear nothing, so I slow down into a walk.

I find the hallway I'm in looking familiar. I hear a voice coming from down the hallway. I preen my head around the corner.

"Split up. We have to find her. Anyone who brings her in gets five cubes of Wheeljack's special brew. I don't care if it takes four of you bring her back to the medbay. You all get five cubes. Now go! I'll be looking too since I doubt that she'll come back to the medbay. Comm. me if you find her, and bring her back here."

I saw several different aliens take off in different directions.

As soon as their footsteps died away, I snuck to the medbay doors.

If I'm going to make it out of this alive, I'm going t need something to defend myself. I'm going to need to go survival mode.

I peek inside the medbay. It was quiet and not a single alien inside.

'Perfect' I thought.

I sneek inside and look around. I run over to the large array of tools scattered about.

'I can't just carry it all. That would be too noticeable and awkward.' I suddenly have an idea. I rush over to a bed and take the pillow off. I take a sharp knife and slice it in half. I yank the silvery soft stuffing out. Then I notice that all the tools are metal. Metal on metal makes noise, I realize. A piece of the silver stuffing catches my eye. It's soft enough that it would muffle the sound.

I start to line the bottom of the makeshift sack with it. After that's done I start to load tools that I may find useful into the bottom.

A message pops up in the corner of my eye.

"ATTENTION! LOW ON ENERGON! PLEASE CONSUME ENERGON WITHIN AN HOUR!"

"What's 'energon?" I murmur.

I suddenly remember that really tall one was carrying some blue liquid. I look around for a little while before spotting a machine on the wall that resembles a water dispenser. On the bottom in small print, reads, "energon dispenser." Just to the left of it there are a pile of cubes and squares that look like there're lids.

I take three and fill them and stash them away after taking a sip of one. It's sweet and taste like sugar water. I don't think Ratchet will notice the difference.

I glance at the door nervously before taking a blanket off a bed and shoving the leftover stuffing under another. I dig through a few draws and find a belt like restrain.

',Probably for his victims' I shutter. I wrap in around my waist and tightening it and fastening the makeshift sacks to the makeshift belt. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. Ratchet already turned me into this who knows what else he could do. I peek out the medbay. No one is coming. I make a run for it.

I have tools, food, water, and warmth.

All I need to do now, is hide. ****

**_I thought, "eh, I know what I'm gonna do, so why not just go ahead and update." Remember, Read and review, fave, comment, and follow!_**

 _ **Kiss, Kiss!**_

 _ **~Saffy**_


	6. A Shit ton of Screaming

WARNING: this chapter contains some sensitive material, mentions of past rape, painful past, mpreg, a shit ton of arguing and shouting and a whole lot of cussing, also contains yiao( for those who do not know what this is, it is a M/M, gay relationship, or a mech loving another mech, if you do not agree with this, then please stop reading this immediately and do not read future chapters or place a comment. If your going to flame me over yaio, then it's best if you don't say anything, and just leave quietly, pairings for future chapters are going to include Bluestreak x Sunstreaker and Prowl x Jazz. No likey, no readey, that simple! Again, there is sensitive topics in here and implied mpreg. If you have not already exited, then please enjoy the story!

(Ratchet's POV)

After searching for Dawn for over an hour, I return to my medbay. She might return to something that looks familiar. As I walk in, I can already tell something's out of place. It takes me a few moments to spot the difference, but I do notice it. A few of my tools are missing. The Energon despencer has been recently used, and a bed is missing it's covering as well as there is stuffing on the floor. She has been here. I immediatly comm the others. Not five minutes later, all of the officers are in the medbay.

"Ratchet," Optimus says, walking forward towards me. "What's going on?" He asks in a calm, yet confused tone. He knew something was wrong. I never comm. Optimus to the medbay unless something was wrong.

"Optimus, earlier today, Bumblebee and the Twins were racing on the abandon highway that leads to base..." I trailed off, Optimus loved humans, and hated it when an autobot was responsible for one getting hurt. I really didn't want to tell him what happened this morning.

He raised an optic ridge. "And?"

"I hit a human!"

"What!?"

(Time break: 9 a.m. [10 minutes later] 3rd POV)

To put things bluntly, it was pit, hell, and everything in between. It was a wonder how anyone was even able to talk let alone keep screaming at each other.

Optimus, the calm and cool commander who never was _this_ fragging pissed off let alone just plain pissed, was screaming at an incredible volume at Prowl, Wheeljack, _and_ Bumblebee. Optimus' voice just speaking at an inside volume was naturally loud and, well, commanding, but him intentionally raising his voice? It would be reasonable to think every other autobot, neutral and pit, maybe even the few rough Decepticons, who were nowhere to be found ever since they supposedly escaped their new "leader" and went into hiding around six years ago, could hear him.

Jazz was screaming at an equally amazing volume at his adopted son and his bondmate because Bluestreak had not only been bonded to Sunstreaker secretly for about six months, but was also carrying.

Ratchet was off to the side, purging his tanks violently into a waste bin, First Aid gently rubbing a comforting hand up and down Ratchet's back as he continued to purge the contents of his tanks.

Ironhide was laying the the floor the medbay, unconscious, and sporting a rather large dent in the side of his helm.

Red Alert and Sideswipe was laying next to him, equally unconscious because once Sideswipe had heard, he got , quite reasonably, angry, and started one of many very loud arguments, which, unlike the other arguments, had quickly transpired into a fist fight. Ironhide tried to break them up but failed to do so and he gotten a nasty right hook by one of the twins to the helm, which knock him out. Jazz was the next one to attempt to break the fight up so, he had picked up the nearest tool, which was a large wrench, surprise, surprise, and had attempted to hit Sunstreaker with it. Sunstreaker, however, dodged it and Jazz had accidentally hit Red Alert, another try which ultimately failed, and resulted in Sideswipe getting hit a little harder than intended, and knock him unconscious next to Ironhide and Red Alert.

If any of the officers knew anything about Optimus Prime, it's that if he starts cussing, you're in trouble. If he starts using Earth cuss words, you're slagged. If he starts using both Cybertronian and Earth cusses, you in some knee high shit. If he is using both languages and is yelling at his current volume, you're drowning is shit, and if starts referring to you as "soldier," well, you get the picture.

"HELL, I EXPECTED MORE FROM ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU HAVE SERVED UNDER MY COMMAND FOR MILLENNIA UPON MILLENIA, DATING ALL THE WAY BACK TO FUCKING CYBERTRON! BUMBLEBEE, ONE OF THE FEW MAJOR RULES ON MY SHIP, IS THAT IF YOU DECIDE TO ACT LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT, YOU DO IT IN CONCEALED AREA! HALF A MILE AWAY FROM THE CAPITAL CITY OF NEVADA IS **_NOT_** A CONCEALED FUCKING AREA!

"WHEELJACK! YOU ESPECIALLY ARE IN SOME DEEP FUCKING SLAG! IF THERE IS AN ACCIDENT IN YOUR LAB OF THAT MAGNITUDE, THEN IT IS TO BE REPORTED DIRECTLY TO ME! NO FUCKING EXCEPTIONS! TELEPORTING THE ENTIRE FUCKING SHIP TO THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING AUSTRALIA IS DEFINITELY NOT ONE! DO I NEED TO DEFINE THIS PROTOCOL DOWN ANY FURTHER SOLDIER, OR AM I COMING ACROSS CRYSTAL MOTHER FUCKING CLEAR?!"

"Crystal clear, sir."

"AND YOU, SOLDIER!" Optimus shouted, referring to Prowl. "YOU ARE MY SECOND IN FRAGGING COMMAND FOR PRIMUS SAKE, AND YOU HAVE BEEN FOR WELL OVER THIRTEEN MILLENNIA! YOU KNOW WHAT IS EXPECTED OF YOU! I UNDERSTAND IF THERE IS A FEW THINGS THAT YOU DON'T REPORT TO ME, BUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT IS WOULD BE ALRIGHT IF YOU HID SOMETHING LIKE _THAT_ FROM ME! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHERE YOU STOOD! I LET A FEW MISLEADS SLIP, BUT THIS?! DO I HAVE TO DEMOTE YOU AND MAKE YOUR MATE SECOND IN COMMAND?!"

"CAN WE TALK ABOUT THAT LATER?! I APOLOGIZED MANY TIMES! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE REPORTED IT TO YOU, BUT YOU ALSO HAD BEEN STRESSED OUT LATELY AND THE PILE OF DATA-PADS ON YOUR DESK WAS SOMETHING _I_ WOULD HAVE SHOVED INTO THE SMELTER! I DIDN'T WANT TO ADD TO THAT! I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING! BUT LET'S GET TO THE FACT THAT MY SON WAS BONDED FOR SIX FUCKING MONTHS AND IS CARRYING FOR PRIMUS SAKE, AND DIDN'T SEEK MINE OR JAZZ'S STRICT AND EXPRESS CONSENT LIKE THE TRADITION THAT WE HAD DRILLED OVER AND OVER INTO HIS PROCESSOR BUT APPARENTLY DIDN'T STICK. " Prowl then swiveled on his ped to face Blue, who was broken down into tears and was down right bawling and holding onto Sunstreaker's arm.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?!" Jazz screamed. "I THOUGHT WE WOULD BE IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"i'M NOT A FUCKING SPARKLING ANY MORE! I LOVE HIM! I KNOW HE MIGHT HAVE CAUSED SOME MAJOR PRANKS IN THE PAST, AND YOU'VE HAD YOUR CONFLICTS WITH HIM, BUT DAMMIT I LOVE HIM FOR WHO HE IS! AND FRAG ANYONE WHO SAYS-"

"IT AIN'T **WHO** YOU BONDED TO THAT BOTHERS US, IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T LET US GIVE OUR CONSENT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US UNTIL NOW! DID WE OR DID WE NOT SPECIFY _EXACTLY_ WHAT WE WANTED YOU TO DO WHEN YOU FOUND THE ONE YOU WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF YOU DAMN EXISTENCE WITH?!"

"You did-" Bluestreak whimpered.

"AND DID WE NOT TELL YOU _EXACTLY WHY_ WE WANTED YOU TO SEEK OUR CONSENT BEFORE BONDAGE?" Prowl shrieked right back.

"You did-"

"REPEAT IT!"

"But-"

"HE SAID TO REPEAT. THE. DAMN. REASON!" Jazz shouted right back.

"I THINK THIS IS GOING TOO FRAGGING FAR!" Sunny tied to intervene.

"SUNSTREAKER, SHUT THE FUCKING AFTHOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH AND HOLD YOUR DAMN GLOSSIA! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PURSUING AN INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP WITH OUR CREATION, ADOPTED OR NOT, WITH OUR AT LEAST ONE OF OUR PERMISSION?! YOU KNOW, VERY WELL, THE TRADITIONS THAT WE SET. THERE ARE REASONS THAT WE SET BLUE ON THE TRACKS THAT WE DID. TO FRAGGING PROTECT HIM! WE CARE ABOUT HIM! WE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM HURT, USED, AND BROKEN-"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME?! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I'D DO TO BLUE?! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BOND MYSELF TO HIM IF I WASN'T SERIOUS?! I KNOW THAT I JOKE AROUND A LOT, BUT IF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVEN CONSIDER  DOING SOMETHING SO DISGUISING AND VILE, AS TO BONDING WITH A MECH, THEN LEAVING HIM TO BREAK HIM? IF YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD, LET ALONE COULD DO THAT?! TO BLUESTREAK?!

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CARRIER! I HAD NO WAY OF KNOWING WHO BLUESTREAK WOULD WANT TO BOND WITH IN THE FUTURE! I SURE AS PIT DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT'D BE YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOU AS WELL AS I'D LIKE TO! ANOTHER REASON THAT WE SET THOSE RULES IS THAT WE WOULD KNOW THE BOT THAT BLUE WOULD WANT TO BOND WITH! A BOND, SUNSTREAKER, IS FRAGGING PERMANENT! AND NOT IN THE WAY OF AN INSCRIBE. IT IS FOR LIFE AND MORE. THE VOW "FOR ETERNITY AND BEYOND" IS NOT JUST A FRAGGING POETIC VERSE. IT IS LITERAL. THERE'S A REASON THAT AT A BONDING CEREMONY YOU SWEAR TO THE PIT THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THE 'BOT THAT YOU BOND WITH. THERE IS NO SAFE WAY OF REMOVING IT, AND THERE IS NO WAY TO COMPLETELY REMOVE IT! I WAS AFRAID TO BOND TO JAZZ BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CARRIER. I WAS FLAT OUT AFRAID TO CONNECT WITH _**ANYONE**_ BECAUSE OF WHAT MY TWO-FACE, AFT SLAGGED, PRIMUS-FORSAKEN, GLITCHED, DISGUISTING SPAWN OF UNICRON, UNWANTED SMELTED SLAG HEAP, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BASTARD OF A MECH DID TO MY SWEET AND LOVING MOTHER! SHE DID NOTHING TO HIM, BUT DEVOTE HERSELF TO HIM! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FUCK-FACE DID TO HER?! DO YOU?!" Sunstreaker and Bluestreak shook their helms as they looked into the tear streaked face of the angered and distressed parent. "THE SECOND SHE TURNED AROUND, HE WENT STABBED HER IN THE FUCKING BACK! HE TURNED AROUND, AND LEFT HER FOR DEAD WITH AN UNBORN SPARKLING AND A YOUNGLING BARLY TEN YEARS OLD TO CARE FOR! THAT VERY SAME YOUNGLING, FIVE YEARS LATER, WAS DESTROYED AS HE WITNESSED HIS MOTHER BEING RIPPED AWAY AND HIS BABY BROTHER DIE IN HER GREY, DEAD ARMS AS DECEPTI-FUCKING-CONS MURDERED THEM BRUTALLY! THE SAME MECH THAT PULLED THE TRIGGER AND WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING MURDERED MY FAMILY! AND THAT'S NOT ALL HE DID! HE FUCKING TURNED AROUND AND  RAPED ME! HE STOLE MY INNOCENCE, MY BABY BROTHER THAT I NEVER KNEW THE NAME OF, MY CARING AND LOVING MOTHER, AND MY HOME! YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW WHY I WAS SUCH AN EMOTIONLESS DRONE?! YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHY BEFORE I WAS BONDED TO JAZZ WHY I NEVER SHOWED COMPASSION TO ANYONE?! WELL, HERE YOU FUCKING GO! THAT'S THE REASON! THAT'S MY STORY! AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T WANT THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN TO BLUE! IT'S FUCKING SCARY TO GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND WHEN YOUR CHILD SAYS THEY BONDED TO ANOTHER, THAT YOU DON'T KNOW AS WELL AS YOU LIKE I MIGHT ADD, YOU START TO WONDER IF HISTORY MIGHT JUST REPEAT ITSELF."

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Prowl vented steadily in and out, trying to control his rage. Before he even knew what was happening, Jazz and Bluestreak embraced him fully.

"I-I'm sorry Prowl. I-I didn't think that it was that important, but, I was wrong. But I know that Sunny would lay his very spark down for me. I love him with all my spark, and he loves me in return. He wouldn't dream of hurting me."

Prowl look to Sunstreaker, whose optics were downcast on the floor.

"I wouldn't trade anything for Bluestreak, but your right. We should have told you sooner, we were just so scared of what you would do if you didn't give your consent. I love Blue just as much as I love my slag-head of a brother. Blue showed me an entire new side to him that opened an entire new side to me. He taught me that there's more to life than wondering and worrying what other bots think of you, when really the only ones whose opinions matter are the ones that you love. I love Blue, and he if thinks that I'm perfect the way I am, then I'm happy. He makes me feel, like I can be me. I would stay with him for eternity in a sparkbeat, and I can swear to the pit on that."

Jazz and Prowl shared a look of worry.

"We're sorry too. We're just...havin' a tough time getting our shit together. Little Blue that Prowl pulled outta the rubble of Praxus, ain't the same as the confident, and proud mech you are now. You're right, you're not the terrified little sparklin' that used to completely and utterly depend on us. I especially own both of you...actually, all four of you," he look sheepishly to the two unconsious mechs on the floor. "An apology. I just, you shocked me with the whole, 'announcement." He sighed, "I just thought for a moment that, maybe, I didn't do a good enough job, or I'm not important enough to know something like that." Jazz pursed his lips together in shame at his outburst.

"Jazz, you are important. That's exactly the reason we were afraid to tell you. Because you are so damn important in my life, that I was afraid of what you would do. Both of you."

"Can we put this behind us, and just celebrate the fact that you're going to be grandparents?" Blue offered, hesitantly.

Prowl and Jazz shared a smile, "come 're you." Jazz said before embracing Bluestreak and Prowl a second time. "Sunny, get yer aft in here or I'll drag it in here."

Sunstreaker, stunned by the request, was dumbfounded for a moment, but then happily complied.

"Hurt him, And I swear that Sideswipe won't have anything left to call a body and will have to use one of the many weapons I will use in place of one to bury after I'm only a quarter way through with you and may Primus have mercy on you very soul if you break his spark." Prowl muttered into the yellow painted Lamborghini's audio. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sunstreaker swallowed nervously as he saw the sadistic grin on Prowl's face that told him he was be quite serious and would most like make sure he would die a very painful and slow death if he tampered with Blue's spark. It's a good thing that he had no such plans whatsoever.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Ratchet coughed, "but I've yet to tell you the reason I called you down here in the first place."

"Yes, Ratchet," Optimus said in a much more quiet volume and tone, " what did you call us down here for?"

"The human that Bumblebee run over was in fact a human by the name, Dawn. Optimus, your oldest daughter is on base."

A/N: it's 2 am, and I'm writing this on my iPhone with out my Bluetooth keyboard...see how much I love all you mother fuckers?! I promised an update at least once a week for now, and I'm stickin to it for now. Any of you who did not read the warnings at the beginning gets Energon cookies! In at over 50 readers, so I will be making the chapters longer. I hope you enjoyed cuz this took for fragging ever to make, *checks clock*, about four or five hours. Again, SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!? Well, that's all for tonight, don't forget to fave, follow, and comment!  
Kiss, Kiss!  
~Saffy


	7. Blast from the Past

_A/N: /sparkbond talk/_

"...you're oldest daughter's on base." I said. My mouth still tasted putrid from purging.

A pregnant pause followed my statement. The only one who seemed to know what I meant was Optimus.

"Maybe you should go lay down Ratch," my bond mate said walking up to me and snaking an arm around my waist. "You were purging pretty hard and you are a little warm."

I glared at him.

/Wheeljack, if you don't remove your arm this second, I will rip you interface array out and shove up your ass. Then I will perform surgery to fish your spike out of your tanks and reinstall it, very painfully, and you won't get any, spark merge or interface, for the rest of this millennia and the next./ I hissed through our bond. He immediately let go of me and backed away slowly.

"Dawn's on base?" Optimus asked, finally coming to his senses. "You mean to tell me, that the human that Bumblebee ran over-"

"On accident!"

"-was my daughter?!" He asked, obviously, still somewhat shocked.

Yet another pregnant pause echoed in the medbay as everyone attempted to make sense of the situation. Keyword, attempted.

"Wait, Bee ran over a human. How can that same human be Optimus's daughter?" Jazz said, asking the question, that no doubt, everyone, other than me and Optimus was utterly lost, I gave Optimus a look. There was no way in pit that I was going to explain that one.

He sighed, as everyone turned their attention to him.

"It was twenty years ago today..." __

 _(20 years ago, 6:15 a.m, Optimus's POV)_

 _"Congradulations, it a healthy little femme. But you know what has to happen. She is far too valuable to them." Ratchet told us._

 _"We know," I said sorrowfully, "just, please, give us a few moments, to say goodbye."_

 _Ratchet nodded and stepped back to give up our space. I looked to my beautiful sparkmate, Elita. The mother of my child. The one I was about to give up._

 _She was crying, and looking at our equally beautiful daughter. Her thin, delicate armor was colored a light shade of purple, pearly white highlights on her joints and details. Three small parts in her helm are visible a small blue stud in each. She had two ear finals that are angle backwards, each royal blue. Her optics are a brilliant shade of blue, a thin emerald ring surrounding the outside of her optic. A stripe of blue follows, before another thin ring, this one being the same lilac color as her body. The morning sun that streams through the small window of the medbay to allow some sunlight in, shows it to be sunrise._

 _Elita suddenly sees me looking at her, and hands her to me. I take her without hesitation._

 _I smile at at the little bundle of joy, holding her so she will be at my optic level._

 _She gazed curiously in my optics, as if wondering who I was._

 _"I don't know if you know who I am," I start. " But I am your father, little one." The little sparkling giggles and reaches out for my face, touching my cheek. The sight brings me to tears, because, I know, that that will be the last time I will hear her laugh properly in a very long time. I ponder what to say next. "I wish we could raise you, I-I really do. But you're far to valuable to the Decepticons." I pause to wonder what to say next as the little sparkling in my arms looks as if she is thinking too. Luckily, Elita steps in. "We know it might not seem like it, but we will always be there for you."_

 _"And to matter what," I pick up," you will always be our daughter._

 _"and we will always love you."_

 _"We will come for you," I see the morning sunlight catch our sparkling 'a optics again. Suddenly, I know exactly what to name her. I quickly run it past Elita, and she immidiatly agrees..."Dawn."_

 _She gently drops off to sleep, I feel my optics pool up again._

 _"Is there no other way?" I ask feebly, "we could always have a guard on her, shield her. She might not be my heir! I was the youngest, it, it could be-"_

 _"Optimus, she is the next Prime, and you know it. There is no denying it. She bears the mark, the matrix in your chest even confirmed it."_

 _"But, what if this doesn't work? What if this 'treatment' fails? We can't risk it, we could-_

 _"Optimus, there is no other way." Elita said suddenly. Our optics met. Her, filled with the same sorrowful tears as mine._

 _"Look at the bright side. She won't have to worry about the war, she'll led a somewhat normal childhood, and when she does get subjected, she'll be mature and ready to handle the aspect of being a Prime."_

 _Ratchet's words did help ease the pain._

 _"Do you really want her to grow up with this?" He gestured to the raging battle outside. He must have seen the extreme hurt in my optics. "It won't be forever. It's just until she's mature enough to handle the war, being heir to Prime, everything. Just until she's twenty years old._

 _I looked at Elita. She nodded, tears still running freely down her georgous face._

 _Ratchet, sensing our agreement and understanding brought a datapad over and asked us to sign and speak our consent aloud._

 _"I, Elita One, the mother of this child, give consent for you to treat my daughter with this experimental treatment." She said wearily, biting back the sobs I knew were threatening to rack her frame._

 _The datapad was suddenly in my hands. I looked to Ratchet, who in return, gave me a shake of the helm._

 _I sighed._

 _"I, Optimus Prime, the father of this child, give you consent to treat my daughter with this experimental treatment."_

 _He nodded a thanks to us, then saved the audio consent to a file, in case he lost the written form, and filed the signatures away._

 _He opened a drawer, pulling out a long, thick needle filled with a violet liquid. He injected half the syringe, and gently pulled the needle away from the infants' neck._

 _The effect was almost instant. The body of Dawn lay still and dormant, while 50 feet away, a small human, infant, hologram sizzled to life, still sleeping._

 _Ratchet gently lifted her up and put her in a small basket and handed her to us._

 _(Present day)_

 _".._.so we took her, put her on the steps of a foster home in Carson City, watched from afar, and told everyone that Dawn died because her spark wasn't strong enough to support her systems. "

Elita, who had came in while Optimus was explaining, nodded.

"We only lied to protect her. We wanted the Autobots to have hope for the future. And now that the war is basically over, it's safe for that hope to return."

Silence.

"After all, if someone betrayed us. If someone wasn't quick enough, or if someone didn't do something right, then our future would crumble before us. Having an heir for a Prime in war, is extremely dangerous. If there were to be an accident, and Dawn was set into Megatron's hands, then, the Decepticons would have the matrix, and we wouldn't have any hope for winning the war. Earth would be doomed, just like our home," Elita concluded sadly.

The rest of the officers looked to us and smiled in understanding.

 _(Dawn's POV)_

There had been a reason. A very ligitimat reason. I was never human at all. It was just a treatment administered by Ratchet to protect me from "Megatron."

I rocked back a forth slightly.

so they didn't want to kill me and direct me. They want to explain things to me. But that wasn't what I was worried about.

It it was the fact that my parents were down there. I'm not sure if I should be excited, or scared, or furious. But, I just wanted to go home. I hated to admit this to myself, but, I wanted for whoever was my mother, on the other side of this vent, to hold me close and tell me it was going to be alright.

I had long since finished all the strange blue liquid, but didn't even know where I was. A few mechs had spotted me and I had used up most of my tools as ammo. All I had was a blanket. I had also abandon my makeshift sacks somewhere in the ventalation shafts that I was failing to navigate. I whimpered and wrapped the thin sheet around me and sobbed softly into my arms.

I don't know how long I was crying, but a voice snapped me into reality.

"Hey, there."

I looked up, to see a mech with silver bull horns and a bright red paintjob. A country accent in his voice.

I back up again the vent wall, afraid of what he'll do to me.

He chuckled.

"Aw, don't be afraid me. I won't hurt ya." He said adjusting himself into a sitting position. "Name's Cliffjimper. But everyone calls me Cliff. So, what's your name?"

I hesitate for a moment before muttering, "Dawn."

"Dawn, huh? Pretty name. You must be that runaway patient from the medbay."

I nodded, my eyes, optics, whatever were tearing up. I sniffled.

"Aw, don't cry. It'll be alright."

"I-I-I just wanna go home." I hiccuped.

He froze for a moment.

"How bout we go find yer parents and maybe get you some Energon or somethin'," Cliff said.

Slowly, he guided me out of the vents and into a hallway. He took my hand and led me through the hallways.

Until, the familiar doors of the medbay came into view. I didn't want to run anymore, so I just let him show me inside.

"-I want anyplace she can fit into checked. Alright?"

"You won't need to sit. I found her," Cliff said.

Well, at least I'm bound to get answers soon, right?

 **A/N: Wow, that took for freakin ever to write. *looks at clock* and once again, it 2 am. I'm so impressed with how many of you guys are reading this! Wow! Just a shout out to Nemesis Beast and Lionfox's Shadow for guessing on Dawn parents and getting them right. And an extra shout out for Nemesis for being my number one commenter/reader! Thanks Nemesis! Well, until next time, don't forget to fave, comment, and follow!  
Kiss, Kiss!**  
~Saffy

Extra A/N: Just thought I'd let you guys know that if you want to read the updates as the come out, you can check Quotev at .com, because I will always update that first.


	8. Finally Found and Brought Back Home

(Optimus's POV)

"I want anyplace she can fit into checked-"

"You won't have to, sir."

I turn to the voice that cut my order off. Cliffjumper, and a small lilac femme, stand behind me. My optics swept over the youngling. She was painted a purple lilac shade, with pearly white detailings and royal blue ear finals. I reconize her. She was the little youngling that ran into me. The one I didn't really get a very good look at before she took off again.

I look down.

Primus, she was short, even for a youngling. While I was standing at my full height, she only went up to about my hip.

It took a moment, but I also recognized her for who she really was, my daughter.

Dawn.

She looked up at me, many emotions radiating from her side of the little used and weak creator/creation bond we shared. Curiosity, Terror, Confusion, the list goes on.

An idea struck me.

I knelt down. (Even kneeling I still had to look down.)

I gently prod her spark. She gasped. She looks to her chest, and back up to me.

I offer a smile.

"Did you feel that?" I ask quietly.

She hesitates, but nods none the less.

"That was me."

She cast her optics downward. Silence over took the room, as all of the occupants vaguely wondered what she was going to do next.

(Dawn's POV)

I look down.

How could that...feeling...in my chest be him? Why was this happening now? How was he my father? What did he mean by "heir to Prime?" Why did he abandon me?

I suddenly don't feel so confused. I just feel angry. Angry at the man, mech, whatever, in front of me.

"How could you?" I ask lowly. "How could you?!" I snap my head upwards at him.

"I sat in an orphanage for the first sixteen goddamn years of my life. I sat there, wishing. Hoping. Counting down an unknown amount of day until you'd live up to that promise you made, every year, that "we will come for you" and you wait until I'm fucking twenty? What happened to "we will always love you?!" What happened to that!?"

"Dawn, we do love you-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I screech, "I GREW UP WITHOUT YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SICK, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS ALONE! YOU DEFINITELY WEREN'T THERE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" I paused.

"Dawn-" A women, femme, came forward that I could only assume as my mother.

"YOU LEFT ME ON A FUCKING DOORSTEP! OF A FOSTER HOME! WHEN YOU WERE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE OF ME!"

"Dawn, you don't understand, we-"

"DID YOU NOT WANT ME?! DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?! WHY DID-"

In that moment, I my hand hand brushed against my so called "father's" forearm. Everything came rushing to me in visions. Scene followed by scene was brought in my line of sight.

The war, Cybertron, the Golden Age, and something called the Matrix.

I blinked.

I suddenly had a million questions on what I just learned in under a second. What happened to Cybertron? What caused the war? What was the Matrix? So many questions I could ask, but I settled for one.

"What was that?"

"I believe that what you just saw, was the Matrix transferring information directly to your CPU."

"Cybertron, the war. What does this all mean?"

"I promise, I'll explain everything. Just let me talk." He asks, looking me in the optic. I hesitate, and nod.

"Many, many years ago, our home planet, Cybertron, was filled with life. Younglings like yourself played happily, mech and femmes raised families, and all in all, everyone was fairly happy. The Golden Age as we call it, however, was slowly dwindling to an end. The caste system was failing. They introduced a new form of government. The High Council. But soon after, the previous Prime, had passed on unexpectedly from cosmic rust. He didn't have an heir, and the High Proctor was assassinated a week previously.

"The Council searched for a new Prime. My brother, Megatronus, called for a hearing. The Council was getting desperate. They granted the hearing. I went as moral support.

"My brother's speech began fro the spark, inspirational, but quickly, he turned violet. Stating how if he were Prime, he would start to colonize other planets, and grow our empire to be the strongest in the galaxy. I, disagreed. I jumped in and delivered a speech of my own. The Council was moved by my words instead, and quickly made me Prime. I, in turn, wanted to make Megatronus my High Proctor.

"My brother, furious, had turned and left. He disappeared. I went after him. He wouldn't listen to reason. He blamed me and, in his fury, tried to kill me. He didn't succeed.

"Over the vorns, he rose an army, speaking of how I was a traitor, and how I was a false Prime. The Decepticons arose in an uprising. In turn, I rose my own army, the Autobots. One to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. I won't go into detail, but soon after, Tyger Pax fell with the Council. Megatronus, now shortened to "Megatron" started attacking the neutral cities. Crystal City, Praxus, Polyhex and many others. Iacon, the capital of Cybertron, became the capital of Autobot territory. Kaon, the capital of Decepticon's.

"The uprising was then an all out war. Energon was being harvested and stashed off planet, neutrals were joining either side of the war. Or fleeing Cybertron. Soon after, we followed, because Cybertron was unsuitable to support life, of any form.

"We landed here on Earth and continued the war. We protected the natives. In return, the government supplied us a base to call home. I sent a message, beckoning surviving autobots to Earth. Over the years, our ranks grew from five, to almost a hundred, and more recruits landing every so often.

"I reunited with your mother, and she was soon sparked with you. I knew immediately that you'd be my heir. The Matrix confirmed it. But the war was raging harder than ever. If Megatron knew of your existence, then you'd be in so much danger. Once you were born, we gave Ratchet permission to administer an experimental serum, stolen and reformatted from right under the Decepticons. Ratchet was fortunate enough to destroy the remains of the deadly base of treatment.

"After it was administered, we sent you away, so that you'd be away from the war, and it would be next to impossible to locate you if Megatron ever did find out about you.

"While the war raged on, our forces grew from a hundred to a hundred and seventy five total. There were neutral refugees on base that would watch over younglings. Our base was bigger, stronger, and safer.

"Megatron, however, wasn't fairing very well. Not five years after we sent you away, Megatron's true intentions became clear, and what little sanity he had, withered away. Decpticons either fled Earth, or came to us. Those who did come to us, were treated with extreme caution, are still not fully trust by some, today.

"The war went on for another ten years. Until, I finally saw what I should have seen many years ago. My brother didn't exist anymore. He died the day he decide to go down this path.

"I tried to reason with him once more. He once again refused to mend his ways. I made his death swift.

"With Megatron one with the Allspark, a new leader arose, and forcefully took control. His name is Scorpio. He is a brilliant, but mad, scientist. He brainwashed what little remained of his troops. We haven't heard a word from him for five years now. The last battle, however, destroyed our previous base. Some were lost in that battle, but no younglings or sparklings were sacrificed. I made sure of that. But anyway, it took a total of three years to straighten everything out with the government. We provide protection and medical and scientific technology, in return for a place to call home and materials to build with. As long as we are kept a secret from society." He paused as I took a moment to take all of it in.

"Dawn," I looked up to my mother. "Understand, that we only sent you away, for your own good. We'd rather miss half of your childhood, than lose you. But we do love you and we regret every moment not spent with you." My mother said, her eyes, er, optics watering. I looked to my father. To my surprise, his optics lined with tears as well. I felt my own tears welling. I bit my lip.

My father held his hand out to me. I looked at it. I didn't hesitate when I placed my own hand in his much larger one. He pulled me into embrace along with my mother.

I don't know how long we stood there, but I didn't want to leave.

I was finally home.

"Optimus? What are we going to tell her brothers and sisters?"

"Say what now?" I ask, my optics widening in surprise.

Obviously, my little adventure isn't finished yet.

 **A/N: Surprise! two updates back to back! And lemme make something really clear. THIS ISN'T THE END! THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! And I did make a few changes, you are not going crazy, I decided that Dawn would look more appealing if I switched her White details and Blue secondary color, to Blue details and white secondary color. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!.  
Kiss, Kiss!**  
~Saffy


	9. Four Others

(Dawn's POV)

I sigh. I'm laying in my bed, berth I mentally correct myself. I'm laying on my berth that's set against the far wall of my room. I'm still trying to go over everything that has happened to me. I'm still on the fact that I'm a completely different freakin' spieces than I thought, let alone that I even have parents or that I'm heir to Prime. I still don't fully understand that concept, but I don't want to ask right know, because that would most likely make things even more complicated.

So, as of an hour ago, I found out that not only am I some alien princess, but I'm the oldest of four siblings, two bo-, I mean, mechs, and two femmes.

None of them knew I existed. Their reaction to me, wasn't very good, to say the least.

(Flashback- 1 hour ago)

"So, you're telling me, that this femme is our older long lost sister, that you hid from everybody, even your own children, for twenty years?" He asked. He stood taller than me, almost to father's chest, while I only stood just below his waist. He was almost an exact copy of father. His helm and paint was the only difference. In the middle of his helm was a crown like incline that wasn't as tall or majestic as father's, a small plate like part of it dipping down in between his eyes, er, optics. Two bumps sat on either side of the incline.

His is paint, instead of a royal blue, was a much darker navy blue, and his optics were a bright artic color. The same artic as his secondary color.

"We only hid her to protect everyone. We didn't want anyone getting hurt. It was better this way." My mother, I learned her name was Elita One, said in a sincere, quiet voice.

He stared down at me for a while before looking back up to mother and father.

"Alright, I'm stumped. What's the joke? I don't get it."

Father chuckled nervously, adjusting his hold on my shoulder. "Orion, this isn't a joke."

He was silent as he stared back down at me.

"What do you mean this isn't a joke? It's not probable. I'm the oldest, and, no offense kid," Orion said turning to me," but, why don't I take you back home to your real parents, they must be worried sick. Now can you tell live?" His voice sliding into a familiar "talking sweetly to a little kid" voice I used at the foster home with the littler ones.

I felt fairly offended that he felt like he had to use that on me.

"Aha, yeah, no. Let me make something, very, very clear, Orion, was it? I'm twenty, not two. I don't care if I just met you, but you will not, I repeat, NOT, use that voice when you are talking to me." I growled sternly. He apparently was taken back after I scolded him.

"And, no," I continued, "this isn't a joke."

I stuck my hand out in a gesture to shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Dawn. I'm your older, long lost sister."

He stared at me again. Then started to glare. "You're seriously not kidding about this?"

"No." I replied.

He shoved my hand away. "No, this isn't real. I'm heir to Prime, not you! This doesn't make any sense! I don't have an older sister, and certainly not one this short."

"Hey, if you think we're not not making sense, try my point of view, I woke up a completely different freakin' species for Primus sake." I huffed, I was rather proud of myself for remembering who Primus was.

"That can't be true. There isn't a way to change your species." Orion shot back.

"There is. The formula is just lost."

"Orion," father cut in. "I never confirmed you were my heir."

He fell silent once again. "But-"

"Dawn, is heir to Prime." The Prime continued. "That's the entire reason you never knew about her. She is you sister."

"You can't expect me just to accept this. I refuse to! I am the oldest! I always have been, and I always will be!"

"Orion, calm down. We-"

"Weld it mom!" He shouted.

"Orion, you apologize to your mother, this instant."

"No! I told you. She's not my older sister!"

"Orion!" Father raised his voice. "I demand that you apologize to your mother and your sister!"

"She," he started in a low voice, pointing at me. "Is not my sister! So what, she shares the same parents. That means nothing. I will never look at her as my older sister, and I will never share my sibling bond with her. She is a stranger to me. Nothing more!"

"Orion, please." Mother sighed.

"No." He turned to me. "And you, Dawn, was it? Well, just because you jumped onto a train going 90 miles per hour doesn't mean you'll be offered a seat. The same applies here. You may have just appeared out of the blue, and you may claim to be my older sister, and you may be my father's heir, but you are not my sister, or part of my family. And you **never** will be." He hissed as his cold artic optics glared down at me. He suddenly turned and went down a small coridor. "Call me when our evening rations are here." He muttered before slamming the door.

I looked at the other three sitting on the couch. None of them had said a word.

One, a femme slide off the couch. She was about my height, only slightly shorter. Her helm was curvy, and had two small audial horns on either side of her head that twisted, similar to that of a ram. Just above her forehead sat a similar headdress like structure to mothers. She was also painted a rich boysenberry color with lavendar detailing and azure optics. Her optics accented slightly, making her optics look slightly longer.

The mech next to her stood as well. This mech, just as tall as me, looked like a gender bend copy to the femme next to him. only his colors, an admiral blue with teal detailing with sky blue optics, were different.

"I think we're going to go to our room for a bit." the femme said. "Name's Nova." She muttered.

"Noble," the mech muttered before following his sister.

The last was a spitting image of mother. Just like Orion. The only difference was instead of the pink color, she was more of a rose color. Her helm, having more of a ponytail look.

"I-I'm going to check on Orion. Excuse me." The remaining femme said, before she rushed to what I assumed was her room.  
(end of flashback)

After that, my parents showed me to my room. I was surprised at how roomy it seemed. There was a berth that was quite comfortable, many things that father had called "datapads" and a desk against the other wall. The walls painted a nice, soothing violet color.

It's nice. It really is. It just seems so strange to know that this is my room. I pull a datapad down from the shelf above my berth. It has picture of a metalic planet I know as Cybertron. My home world that I never knew, and probably will never know.

I flip through picture after picture. The Praxus Helix gardens, Iacon hall of Records, Prime Palace. It's all so beautiful.

I hear a small, timid knock on my door. I set the datapad down to answer it. I slide the door open slightly. I recognize the femme. She was the one who excused herself to check on Orion. The rose colored one.

"Uh, hi." She says timidly. "We weren't introduced properly. I'm Ariel." She says holding her hand out.

I look at the gesture and take it hesitantly.

"I'm Dawn." I smile. At least not _all_ of them hate me. "Do you wanna come in?" I ask sliding the door open and stepping aside. She is my exact height. Her cobalt optics shining brightly.

"Uh, sure." She says quietly.

I let her inside and gesture for her to sit down on my bed, er, berth.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Orion. He's never really done anything like that before. He's really an awesome older brother, well, younger for you, he's just upset and confused. He doesn't like it when he's confused. At all."

"It's fine," I immediately respond. "I'm pretty sure we're all confused. I mean, I did just get run over at six in the morning by a Camareo then wake up in a completely different body. And you just found out you have an older sister that you never knew about." I joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

She chuckled slightly.

"Can we, I don't know, start from the beginning? And pretend that what happened an hour ago didn't happen?" She asks sheepishly.

I look into her optics and smirk. "I'm fine with that, if you are."

She laughs again.

I can already tell this she's going to be a nice sister.

(3 hours later)

"And that's why the twins hate crickets!" Ariel laughed.

I laughed along with her. That was one heck of a story!

"Wow," I gasp after I recover. "I can't wait to meet your friends." I say, "they sound amazing.!"

Another knock sounds at my door.

"Come in!" I call.

The head of my father peeks in.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asks with an amused smile on his face.

Ariel giggles. "Oh nothing father, just telling Dawn why Nova and Noble hate crickets."

He smiles warmly. "Well, it's time for supper. Why don't you two come out into the living room."

"Alright, we'll be right there!" She calls happily after him.

As we get up to head to the living room, Ariel chatters on. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was like I was always here and never left.

 **A/N: Oh, wow, two weeks? I'm sorry! I was stumped on how to start this chapter. I'm going to end it here, and we'll pick up in the next chapter because this is like 5 pages long. And a special thanks to all my readers! There are now 103 of you according to my last count. Well, once again, it's like 1 a.m. and I need to get to sleep. Don't forget to fave, follow, and comment!  
Kiss, Kiss!**  
~Saffy 


	10. Shelter pt1

(Ariel's POV)

"Come on Dawn! Please?"

"Ariel," she sighed, putting her datapad down. "You saw how everyone else reacted. It's been two weeks, Orion still hates me, and the Twin don't even talk when I'm in the same room, and, well, you heard the commotion I caused with the officers. Who knows how your friends will react?" Dawn sighed.

I frowned. I just wanted her to meet some of the other younglings. Hang out, have a cube, maybe have some fun.

"Dawn," I sighed. "You're going to be Prime one day. That means, whether you like it or not, you are going to need to socialize somewhat. Come on, let's just go get a cube from the rec room, and maybe play a few round of cards?" I suggested, slightly jerking my helm towards the door, smiling as innocently as possible.

She cast her optics to the floor and sighed again. "I don't know Ariel."

"Please?" I pleaded.

She pursed her lips together and sighed. "Oh, alright. I guess an hour in the rec room won't hurt anything." She said getting up from her berth and walking with me through the door.

We struck a casual conversation about nothing in particular on our way to the rec room. I say "the rec room," but there's actually two. One for the adults and one for us. If I recall correctly, there was an incident where when Orion was in the adult rec room with our parents as a little youngling, and he some how got a hold of some high grade. After that scare, father made it a rule that if a youngling under the age of 20 was in the rec room, all high grade went up. No exceptions.

I guess the adults got pretty annoyed at that rule and complained, so father had a second rec room built for us "little one," as Ironhide so affectionately called us. After we got our own rec room, there was a few new rules and the old one was crossed out. The adults weren't allowed to have high grade in our rec room and no child under the age of twenty was allowed in the adult rec room unless with strict permission. Now that I think about it, Dawn should be allowed in the adult rec room because she _is_ twenty.

My line of thought is cut short because I find we're in front of the rec room door.

I notice the nervousness radiating from Dawn's side of the bond. I send a pulse of reassurance to her. She noticable relaxes.

"Ready?" I ask.

"As I'll ever be." She mumbles in reply.

I press the button and it lets us in.

(Dawn's POV)

As the doors open, I can feel another pulse of support from Ariel. I take a breath in, and I let Ariel guide me inside.

There's bots of all ages ranging from younger than Nova and Noble to as old as Orion. I'm most likely the oldest here. There are a few mechs playing what I recongnize as a video game. It's obviously some sort of racing game on, by human standards, a very large TV. There are a few scattered around to the various small tables against a wall. But Ariel is corralling me towards the large center table were there are five younglings. According to Ariel, they're all about her age, sixteen. I swallow nervously and walk towards them.

One of them, a femme, looks up.

"Hey, Ariel! Thought you weren't coming. Pull up a seat!" The femme in question was all white with arctic blue highlights, a slight accent and proud doorwings that perked up as she saw Ariel.

"What took so long? We had to start with outcha!" Another femme, beside the first one, exclaimed. She was reverse colors of the femme beside her and a cheveron and a slight accent. Obviously sisters, if not twins.

"So, who's this? Friend of yours?" Another, a mech, asked.

"Sorry I'm late Tempo, I was just trying to convince her to come with me, and that you guys wouldn't freak out."

"Huh," the same mech muttered. "So this is the newbie? She's kinda short for a twenty year old, don't cha think?"

Without warning, I found myself pinning this mech to the floor, my hand holding his arm in an uncle lock behind his back. I hear everything go very quiet, and I feel pairs of optics on me. I blinked and chuckled awkwardly.

"S-Sorry." I stutter helping him up. "I'm a little sensitive about that." I confess, a little embarrassed.

"No prob," He chuckles and brushes himself off. "Primus, you're fast! I didn't even get a chance to blink! Dad always did say I should watch my mouth around femmes. Sorry if I offended ya. My name's Haven, oldest of Ironhide and Chromia." He says, offering his hand to me. I take it and shake it.

"That's Tempo, over there," he points to the femme with the arctic blue doorwings, "and that's, Rythym, twin daughters to Prowl and Jazz," they both wave. "The red one's Rose, oldest to Inferno and Red Alert," he points to a femme with a brilliant red and orange paint job with black hands, "that mech over there is Galen," he points to a mech with a mint green and white paint job, and a cheveron,"Youngest to Ratchet and Wheeljack, "and that right there is Xena," he finishes by pointing to the magenta and navy femme nearest to me. "Only daughter to Cliffjumper and Arcee."

/Why are they saying who their parents are?/ I ask over our sibling bond.

/It's considered polite to specify your parentage and or position to other Cybertronians if you meet someone for the first time as a specification of exactly who you are. It's also a pride thing for the parents./ She explains. /I'll explain more later. Just introduce yourself, and say your position as heir to Prime./

/Why would I mentions that?!/

/Because it's considered rude if you don't. Just do it, it'll make the announcement a lot easier./

/Fine./

"I'm Dawn," I hesitate for a moment. "Eldest daughter to Optimus Prime and Elita One and," I pause hesitantly. I glance at Ariel and she gestures for me to go on. I swallow nervously and continue. "Heir to Prime," I smile politely, silently praying for a promising reaction.

Everything goes really quiet after I introduce myself.

Haven's optics widen, and he stutters before he suddenly drops to his knees and bows his head.

"My Prime! I-I sincerely apologize for my lack of respect towards you. I apologize for insulting your shortness-! I mean, your lack of-! I mean-! I apologize for insulting, and offending you. Please forgive me!" He stutters.

My optics widen in surprise at the sudden change in atmosphere. Everyone who was sitting down is now standing at attention.

/Why are they all doing this?/

/Since the end of the war, they started teaching us Cybertronian traditions, and social manners, you know, to keep them alive. Before the war, the Prime is like royalty because the Prime maintains the peace. So we've been taught to respect our Prime. They grew up around the rest of us, and are like an extension of family. But you're a stranger. You are this generation's Prime, therefor, our Prime. They all automatically respect you because you determine their position in a decade. They have no say in the matter that you will be at the top of the food chain. The chain of command. Oh, and Orion lost his temper the other day and may have let it slip that he wasn't father's heir and if I remember correctly his exact words were, "I'm not my father's heir, Dawn is," so now they know exactly who you are./

/What?!/

/Long story short, they think of you like a princess, because they don't know how to act towards you. They're more relaxed with me because they grew up with me and The others. We'll talk later, they're waiting for your answer./

I look around and back at the mech kneeling before me.

"Uh, it's alright, really! It's fine! But, you don't have to kneel. I'm not anymore important than anyone here."

"Oh, o-okay." He said simply. "But you are important, you are the future Prime-"

"I know, but I just got here two weeks ago, and I hardly know anything about anything. So, you wanna, I don't know play some cards? Have a cube of energon?" I offered. To my great relief, all the others in the background were sitting back down and they weren't all looking at me directly, but my audios picked up on my name in several of the conversations and I saw the occasional glance my way.

I still felt the tension.

"So, uh, Dawn." Ariel said, trying to spark a conversation. "How was it like, you know, being human?"

Everyone at the table immediately looked up at me.

"No way," Tempo, if I remember her name right, laughed. "You were human?"

"Uh, yeah." I reply. "I grew up with humans, and I was technically human up until a few weeks ago."

"Sweet! I've seen humans on TV and stuff, but, I've never seen one up close, or talked to one. What was it like?" Galen asked, excitedly.

*******************  
Soon after, the causal background chatter returned and the tense atmosphere finally relaxed.

Orion had come up to Ariel and muttered that he was going to find somewhere else to read and left.

I answered all of their questions and even taught them a few card games I learned at the foster home. They really seemed to enjoy "I Doubt It."

I rearranged my cards and took a glanced at the pile in the middle of the table.

"Two sevens," Ariel said slapping a few cards down. I eyed her. Her mouth twitched.

"I doubt it." I said, reaching for the cards and flipping them over. A six and a seven. I smiled smugly. "Take 'em." I said pushing the pile towards her.

She muttered something under her breathe and added the pile to her hands.

Suddenly, I got a feeling in the pit of my tanks and in my spark. I froze. I sat idle for a few moments, optics wide, and unmoving. I didn't like this feeling. At all.

"Dawn," Haven asked, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Something isn't right." I mutter. "Something's wrong...very wrong."

Then I hear it. The "whooshing" of a jet flying over head, and the soft whistling of something falling from a high altitude. It was almost inaudible, but everyone else seemed to hear it too and everyone in the room went silent. The cube beside me started to shake. I had a sneaking suspicion...Oh, Primus. My mind raced. I would rather be safe than sorry.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I scream just as the alarms blares. I yank Ariel under the table with me and shut my optics. I feel the base shake underneath me.

I feel impact after impact. The base is shaking terribly. Suddenly, I hear a very large " **BOOM."** The closest wall is suddenly no more.

Terror.

That was the only word for it. Pure terror. My audios are ringing, but I can still hear screams of terror echo through the rec room, the screams are calling for carriers and sires. Terror and fear is radiating from all of my siblings. I send rapid burst of reassurance and love. Orion just rejects it and throws it in my face.

Father and Mother are frantically asking if we're alright.

I thought father had said the war was over? I thought he said that we didn't have to fight or fear for our lives?

When I open my optics, I see the lights are out, and the room is illuminated by the emergency, red flashing lights on the ceiling.

I hear a mechs voice over the intercom. "DECEPTICONS ARE ATTACKING! THE BASE HAS BEEN HIT! REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM FOR BRIEFING. I REPEAT! DECEPTICONS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE!"

I get a comm. from father.

::Dawn?! Are you alright?:: He asks, ::I can't get through to your siblings! I need you to follow the protocol. The base has been hit, you need to make sure that all the younglings, sparkling, and Neutrals to the shelter!::

I answer it immediately.

::Yes, I'm fine father. I have Ariel. But where's the shelter?::

::Sector G, corridor 123. Just at the end. Swoop is on his way to escort you. I'm sending him with a datapad with an attendance sheet. I need you to help Swoop and Bluestreak escort the younglings the shelter, and tell everyone to shut their bonds with their parents.::

::Why do we only have two escorts? There must be at least fifty neutrals!::

::I wish I could escort you all there myself, but they're right on our lines, and you need to get there and lower the blast doors now! The Decepticons are practically kicking our door down, and there are so many of them.:: He says quickly. ::We need all the autobots that are battle ready.::

I pause, to take a moment to think.

::I need you to tell whoever is on the intercom make an announcement to meet in front of the Neutral's Sector. It'll be easier to round everyone up.:;

A pause came from the other end of the comm.

::Done.:: Father said. ::I have to go Dawn.::

I nod, ::Alright, be careful out there. I-:: I hesitate. ::I love you, father.::

The other end of the comm. link is silent for a moment.

::I will, Dawn. I love you too.:: And the line is cut.

I stand up.

"EVERYONE!" I shout. "FOLLOW ME! WE ARE GOING TO GO TO THE SHELTER! THERE WE WILL BE SAFE! MEET IN FRONT OF THE NEUTRAL SECTOR! GO!"

Soon everyone is rushing out of the door, and the hole in the wall. I make sure I am the last one out, and I trail them. As I am following them, my audios pick up on something through the noise.

"Help! Please! Somebody help me!"

I recognize it. I run to the room to where it's coming from. An old boiler room. The door's been blown off, and inside there are fires all around.

"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!" He cries.

I call into the room.

"Orion?!"

 **A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the really long wait! I got really, really busy! And wow flew. This was originally supposted to be one long one, but I split it in half. Thanks for all the views! Again, sorry for the wait! The next chapter is underway and will be up on Quotev very soon, but I will try to update this site's version too!**  
~Saph


End file.
